


The Snake And The Moon

by Filigranka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Their friendship has a whimsical start.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood & Draco Malfoy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	The Snake And The Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluedreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/gifts).



‘It’s so nice of you to let me into your summerhouse! People are usually more reserved about my research!’

Draco wasn’t convinced he’d call searching for some legendary creatures, captured banshees and so on, “research”, but even though he welcomed Luna out of guilt, he discovered he didn’t mind her presence. She was so enthusiastic about everything – every little amulet, piece of furniture, even “room design”! Her excitement, her laughter exorcised the past better than any charms could.

Before Luna’s next visit, Draco buried himself into Malfoy Estates’ history, just to be able to share some interesting tales with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Million hearts to Ashling!


End file.
